Dungeoneering
Dungeoneering is currently the largest and most developed skill in #Rune-Force. It has the history of being in the Slayer skill, gaining experience through Slayer Tasks. It was eventually combined with Hunter, gaining tokens. This was a quick and easy way to obtain tokens, and many players resulted with 99 Hunter in the process of farming tokens. These two methods were abolished with the release of the Dungeoneering Complexities. The idea was formed by Charlie, Dylan, and Kevin (Im Tiko). It was developed on the main server, causing a lot of distress between the players and Charlie, as many updates were needed, delaying game-time. Eventually, Complexity 1 skiller was released, and was a massive hit on the players. A bonus experience week-end followed suit, and players climbed the ranks in Dungeoneering. Shortly after, Complexity 2 Skilling & Complexity 1 Combat were released. This skill is still under heavy development, and will continue to see many updates and complexity additions, as #Rune-Force strives to provide players with the most realistic Dungeoneering experience. Travel to Daemonheim To get to Daemonheim to begin training, all a player has to do is type ::daemonheim into the chatbox, and they will be automatically taken to Daemonheim. #Rune-Force is currently on a "remove-all-commands" strike, so we may possibly see this method being taken out. Upon arrival, the player will be in the range of Thok and Marmaros. Beginning Dungeoneering To begin Dungeoneering, the player must speak to the Dungeoneering Tutor, located besides the bank. A player cannot have any items, excluding the Ring of Kinship, in their inventory. Any items being worn are automatically banked upon entering the Dungeon. Entering the Dungeons Before a player enters the dungeon, they are faced with 3 options. *Rammernaut *Complexity 1 - Combat *Skilling Rammernaut This option takes the player to Rammernaut, the current free-for-all Dungeoneering boss. He is a very hard boss which supports all type of attacks but give's great rewards. To view a full guide on this boss please visit this page: http://rune-force.wikia.com/wiki/Rammernaut Complexity 1 - Combat This takes the player right into the Complexity 1 area for Combat. You start off with 5,000 coins, Bathus armour, and 15 salve eel. You must then kil the Forgotten Warriors for coins, and continue to do so until you have the amount needed to purchase the yellow triangle key from Divine Skinweaver. Their are 3 differant combat levels of warriors inside the combat dungeon: Forgotten warrior (38) - The weakest of the 3 give's the lowest amount of coins. Forgotten warrior (40) - The second weakest of the 3, lower amount of coins than the 41 but more than the 38. Forgotten warrior (41) - The highest level of the warriors and also give's the most amount of coins. These are the best one's to kill to make your dungeon time's faster. Players can also purchase a bow for 144k, which will increase killing times, which will help speed up the Dungeoneering process. All warriors inside the dungeon are weak to the bow and this will make the time in the dungeon a lot faster than using combat against them. After completing the dungeon, the player will face Saggittare, the Complexity 1 combat boss. You should put on protect from range against this boss as he can deal some damage and will save you using food throughout. He is quite easy to kill and is weak to melee this boss should take around a minute to kill. This dungeon will give the most amount of tokens and xp but it can take considerably longer than the skilling dungeon. Once players have killed the boss they will automatically teled out of the dungeon and be given xp and tokens. At level 90+ you will average 130k xp and over 50k tokens per dungeon. Skilling The skilling dungeon is one of the fastest ways to gain tokens throughout dungeoneering in #Rune-Force. Their are currently only 2 complexity of skilling dungeon 1 and 2 with the release of other skills soon. At the minute their are only 2 skills you can train within the skilling dungeon which is, woodcutting and mining. Players will start off with 350k coins which they can buy a pickaxe with. A rune pickaxe will cost 200k coins and a bronze will cost 1 coin. Once the player has chosen their pickaxe they then can choose to mine 1 of the 3 ores, Novite, Marmaros and Zephyrium. The highest level required to complete this dungeon is 60 mining to mine Zephyrium. Once players have mined an invent of ore they can sell back the invent to the smuggler and gather enough coins to buy the orange triangle key which costs 1049k (1 million and 49 thousand coins) Once players have required the key they can then open the orange triangle door and go into complexity 2 dungeon or choose to leave but the player will not recieve any tokens for their effort, but will recieve XP. In complexity 2 dungeon you will start off with 15k. Players have the choice to buy a bronze pickaxe or a rune. It is recommended to buy a rune axe to speed up the process of the dungeon. Players now have to chop thigat trees for logs which they can then sell to the fremennik scout to afford a pickaxe if they choose to mine. One log will give 3,875 woodcutting Xp. Once players have enough coins to buy a pickaxe they can then choose to mine or carry on cutting logs. The minimum levels required for this dungeon are 60+ woodcutting and 60+ mining for players to get through the dungeon in the most effective time it is recommended to have 80+ in both skills. If a player decides to mine then they can mine the argonite ore which is just north or the trees. One ore will give 3,000 Xp. Once the player has enough coins to buy the green triangle they can then leave the dungeon. The amount of xp given is your dungeoneering level x 10 and tokens range from 1-20k depending on the players level. Enjoy dungeoneering. Trivia *The first player to 99 Dungeoneering was Vergil, but he was under suspicion for cheating his way up. It was later found out that he did it legit, but was not put back to 99. *The first player to 120 Dungeoneering was Dylan (Known as Unkn0wn at the time). *There was a hidden command (::98), that would boost the players Dungeoneering and Slayer levels, along with providing the player with 150k coins. This was removed with the Economy Reset #4. *There are currently 10 players with 99 or higher Dungeoneering